


Ice

by F1_rabbit



Series: The ABCs of Winter [9]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:39:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8799463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Kimi shows Mika just how well-behaved he can be.





	

The scene was set, Kimi had undressed, as was expected of him, and he wandered into the bedroom, a flicker of a smile crossing his face when he saw that Mika had laid out the red blanket in the centre.

Mika stood in the corner, nodding his approval as Kimi got into position, his long hair making him look younger as it fell round his face.

"Kneel for me."

Kimi got on his knees, his legs spread and his hands behind his back as though he was cuffed, but there were no restraints. Just his desire to please Mika.

The blanket was soft on his skin, something that Kimi had picked out when they were arranging the scene.

Kimi looked up at Mika, drawn to his gaze.

From the first time that they met, Mika could instinctively tell that Kimi wanted his approval, needed to know that he was proud of him.

Now was no different.

"Very good."

Mika watched his breathing quicken, his pulse racing, and his eyes glazed over. He recognised the signs, Kimi was floating on a cloud of endorphins.

There was to be no speaking unless he was spoken to first, or Kimi needed to use his safeword. Ice.

Mika watched goose bumps appear over his pale skin, the vivid black lines of his tattoo standing out like the perfect works of art that they were.

"Breathe slowly."

Kimi inhaled, his muscles trembling as he fought to keep himself in position.

Mika could hear the ticking of his watch, the soft whirr of water swirling through the radiators, and the sound of his own breathing.

He walked across the room, each step slow and methodical, his eyes never leaving Kimi as he went to get a box from the wardrobe.

It was all part of the scene, making Kimi wait for it, making him control his reactions.

Kimi was still focusing on his breathing, but when he saw Mika holding the red velvet box, he slipped back into subspace.

His ice green eyes clouded over, and Mika saw his muscles flutter as he interlaced his fingers behind his back, holding his head high and exposing his neck.

Mika opened the box, its lid creaking as it moved to revealing a petrol blue leather collar, and Mika ran his fingers over it.

The leather had a rough edge to it, a satisfying scratch that Kimi had loved the feel of.

Mika crouched down so that his eyes were level with Kimi's, his gaze following Mika as he moved, right now he was his whole world.

"Breathe slowly."

Kimi's eyes focused as his body tensed, his attention drawn to the collar, and even though his lips didn't move, Mika could tell that he was smiling.

Mika placed the collar around Kimi's neck, he swallowed, and Mika placed a gentle kiss against the side of his neck, the cold metal of his glasses pressing against Kimi's cheek.

"Keep breathing."

Mika watched Kimi tremble as the rough leather of the collar closed around his neck, the sound of the metal clasp dragging Kimi back into subspace.

"Breathe slowly."

Mika ran his fingers over the collar, sliding them underneath to check that Kimi had space to breathe.

Kimi's breaths were ragged at first, but then he focused, steadying himself as his breathing slowed.

"Very good." Mika walked round Kimi, inspecting him as he stayed in position.

He could hear the seconds ticking away, Kimi's hard cock standing to attention as the head throbbed.

Kimi's shoulders were tense, stretching out his back as he kept his hands in position, his legs spread so that everything was on display.

Mika trailed his fingers down Kimi's spine, listening carefully for any sign that his breathing was speeding up.

He admired Kimi's control, and he let his fingers roam lower, brushing over his quivering hole. There was a faint glimmer of lube, and Mika let his finger gently circle.

"Did you prepare for me?"

"Yes, Master."

Kimi took a deep breath, and Mika smiled, he was proud of him.

He reached over for the lube, opening the cap slowly as Kimi kept breathing slowly, focusing on keeping his body in position.

Moving so that Kimi could see him, Mika slicked up his fingers, watching as Kimi's already erect cock got harder, the tip purple as it throbbed with anticipation. He could smell his arousal, delighting in the way that the veins stood out as he spread his legs a little further, waiting for Mika to inspect him.

"Breathe."

Kimi blinked, his focus coming back as Mika crouched beside him. Mika's slick fingers circled his hole, teasing him as he let out a breathless gasp.

"Tell me what you want." Mika made sure that his breath ghosted over Kimi's ear, making him tremble, and Kimi took a deep breath before answering, steadying himself.

"I want to be filled, Master."

Mika slid a finger in without warning, Kimi's muscles tensing around him as he thrust in, deliberately avoiding his prostate as he massaged his way in.

"You're not to come until I say so."

"Yes, Master." Kimi relaxed around him, allowing him to add another finger.

Mika felt a surge of lust rush through his body every time that he heard Kimi say those words, his obedience turning him on even more.

He withdrew his fingers until just the tips were left inside, before thrusting them back in, Kimi staying focused as Mika thrust in time with his breathing, keeping the same slow pace as Kimi.

Mika felt Kimi's muscles tremble around him, his cock twitching as he brushed over his prostate, testing his limits.

He slowly removed his fingers, sitting back so that he could admire Kimi's stretched hole, his muscles clenching as he waited to be filled again.

Mika picked up the plug that Kimi had chosen, a thick black silicone plug that was a similar size to Mika's cock. He made a show of lubing it up, Kimi's gaze locked on his as the strain of staying in position started to show on his face.

"Relax."

Mika pressed the cool silicone plug against Kimi's hole, watching as goose bumps rippled over his skin, and he felt a shiver run down his spine. Kimi's body offered little resistance as it swallowed up the sizable plug, a breathless murmur escaping his lips as the widest part pushed through, filling him completely as the base settled between his cheeks.

Standing up slowly, Mika let out a little grunt in appreciation, Kimi was a beautiful sight when he was obedient and filled.

"You're not to come yet."

"Yes, Master."

"Since you've got your reward, I think it's time for mine." Mika wandered round so that he was standing in front of Kimi, towering over him as he craned his neck to look up at him.

He unzipped his jeans, watching Kimi's eyes go wide as he let his hard cock spring free, hovering millimetres in front of his face, a drop of pre-come beading at the tip as Kimi's breath ghosted over it.

Mika stroked Kimi's hair, twisting his fingers through it as he brought his mouth closer to his cock.

"Suck."

Mika watched Kimi zone out, disappearing back into subspace, his eyes unfocused and his lips hanging open. He was a beautiful sight, his collar moving over his Adam's apple as he swallowed.

Kimi wrapped his lips around the tip, his talented tongue knew exactly how to have him seeing stars, his eyes falling shut as Kimi took more of him into his mouth.

Mika forced his eyes open, not wanting to miss a second of the show that Kimi was putting on for him, his moist lips perfect wrapped around his cock, and the sight of his ice green eyes filled with lust was the most beautiful sight.

He could feel the familiar warmth building in his abdomen, his muscles tensing as they prepared to unleash his climax. Mika wanted them to come at the same time, to know that Kimi was enjoying it every bit as much as he was.

"Come for me."

Kimi's whole body shuddered, come spilling over the red blanket as he came untouched, Mika holding his head in place as he gagged around him.

Mika kept stroking Kimi's hair, pulling his mouth off as he soaked up the lust in the air. Kimi's hands were still in position behind his back, his muscles twitching with the aftershocks, and Mika could tell that he was done for the night.

He knelt down so that he could look Kimi in the eyes, leaning in for a kiss as his fingers stroked his neck, finding their way to the buckle so that they could undo the collar.

Mika watched Kimi blink as he resurfaced, and Mika stroked at Kimi's arms, bringing them round as Kimi let his head rest against his shoulder. He held Kimi until his breathing was steadier, his hands stroking his back as they worked their way lower, bracing Kimi for the shock of removing the plug.

Kimi's moans were muffled by Mika's body, his oversensitive prostate making it uncomfortable, but Mika only held him tighter, whispering how proud he was of him.

Mika cradled Kimi against him, stroking his trembling limbs as he relaxed against him, his body exhausted from the exertion. He carried Kimi to bed, wrapping him up in the duvet as he stripped off without fanfare, rushing to be close to Kimi.

Trailing kisses over Kimi, their bodies tangled together, Mika made sure that he drank water, and ate, replenishing his energy as they got comfy.

Once they were lying, staring into each other's eyes, Kimi wrapped up in Mika's arms as a smile crossed his face.

"I love you."

Mika kissed the end of his nose, brushing a stray strand of hair behind his ear.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
